


Ladrón

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladrón es aquel que toma algo que no le pertenece. Alguien que roba. Eso Alice lo sabía muy bien…¿entonces porque se reía?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladrón

Ella reía.

Él estaba atónito sin poder creerlo.

¿Qué acaso ella no era la dulce y tierna Alice? La típica chica linda y buena onda que solo da amor a los demás y por lo tanto busca un amor especial que la llene de felicidad: un amor  _honesto._ Aquel famoso amor al que las chicas como ella le guardaban ese primer beso que él acaba de robarle con toda la vileza de la que estaba orgulloso.

Si, le robo su primer beso, estaba seguro de eso.

Su cuerpo estático se lo revelo en el momento en que toco esos castos labios con los suyos impregnados de veneno. Y el regocijo que lo invadió al saberse el horrible ladrón que cometió un acto tan atroz no tenía comparación ni con quitarle su preciado bakugan.

Pero el beso fue rápido, momentáneo y fugaz.

Y cuando se separó de ella con esa sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro, feliz con su nuevo botín; la miro, estática, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión pero tocando sus labios con sus dedos como si fueran ajenos a ella.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando en su mente imaginó la respuesta de ella a la siguiente pregunta que obviamente le haría.

-¿Oooh era acaso tu primer beso el que te acabo de robar?-y la burla destilo de cada una de sus palabras salpicadas de falsa preocupación. Ya que en su mente en lugar de verla emitir alguna palabra solo la veía avergonzarse al sentirse  _completamente expuesta_  ante un extraño que no era otro más que su propio enemigo.

Una imagen  _bellísima_  que llevaría en su mente el resto de su vida.

¡Pero oh desilusión!

Ella se tuvo que reír.

Y el atónito sin poder creérselo

¡Esa bella pero vil acción se vio desquebrajada y mutilada con su armoniosa risa!

Reía con total confianza y su mano blanquecina estaba en su boca para evitar se oyera aún más alto de lo que debería.

Eso no le gusto.

-Tú no me lo robaste-explicó ya un poco más tranquila-No puedes robar lo que te pertenece.

Parpadeo varias veces confundido.

-Es mi primer beso, pero es tuyo.-explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-En serio eres curioso.-comentó con simpatía.

Así que por eso se reía.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro. Su botín ya no tenía valor alguno. Y eso ya no le gustó pero…

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Porque pese a quien le pese, el primer besó de Alice Gehabich fue, es y será para siempre completamente suyo.

Y eso ningún ladrón se lo podrá quitar.

 


End file.
